Ray Of Light
by The Esper Add
Summary: Post-Centralfiction simply a normal day in the life of certain Murakumo of Sector Seven, She thinks of her life and what she has done so far, a quiet mind is full of secrets


**I decided to do something short this time, just focused on Lambda's thoughts after the Centralfiction events, she is my favorite character along with Kokonoe, something simple but nice.**

 **Ray of Light**

Lambda looks in the mirror looking at her own reflection, now that the war was over she could have a quiet life with Nu and Noel, there was no one to face but she could not help thinking that things could have been different.

Looking with the sight submerged in the horizon, that cloud of ideas returned to the mind of Lambda. What at one time she thought would be a place where she would forget the refusal to think about what happened, became a source of greater reflection and memories.

"It's time"Lambda dresses in her nun clothes to go to the market for food as she always did, Noel was washing clothes so Lambda told her where she was going and she agreed.

"Probably Noel's food was the cause of Nu's condition"Lambda said to herself, Lambda was the only one who cooked because Noel's culinary skills were not exactly the best.

The wind blew gently, as she had done so many times in that place, so it was impossible not to take the mind to different experiences that had happened there, Lambda thought about her daily life.

"My days consist of the following: I get up early, I make breakfast, I bathe, I dress, breakfast and then I watch TV. When I get bored of that rut, I go to the lake after breakfast and go to bed near the water, the water calms me down and makes me forget all my problems"

"When I get sad, it makes me want to cry water for gallons, I should not suffer like that, I do not know what to do for the rest of my life, all my goals and my dreams went to the trash. and the night rises, I feel a little happy because I am accustomed to the dark, when there is rain, I walk everywhere because if I want to cry, I will be able to do it without anyone knowing, when I go to sleep, I will dream, it will be off and I will end up on the ground, in the dark"

That was what was always repeated, what was the meaning of life? Lambda was always seen as a doll without emotions but the truth was different, she could feel what humans call "emotions".

It may not be very noticeable but that was the truth, after buying the necessary food, Lambda walked to her favorite place, the library.

"Good morning"Lambda greeted the receptionist like every day.

"Good morning Lambda-Chan! you can pass, recently we acquired new books that you will like"the young receptionist said with a friendly smile, Lambda returned the gesture in the same way.

She approached one of the wooden shelves, which although it was a bit covered in dust for her was a place that kept enormous amounts of knowledge and secrets, an eternity stuck among all those books without finishing reading, between each shelf I noticed that it was sinking into some darkness along the corridors it formed, without a pinch of warm light coming in those corners.

Usually, Lambda's favorite books were those that talked about insects, it was extremely interesting for the blonde girl to learn about those amazing creatures, but recently there was something that caught her attention.

"Here is"Lambda put her eyes on a book in particular, it was the story of a very peculiar protagonist, the young man was an antihero with several internal conflicts, antihero stories became Lambda's favorites, she felt identified in how they did their best to solve their problems and that became a source of admiration.

After paying for the book, Lambda resumed her trip to the church where her sisters were, her eyesight was directed to a lonely tree which was her favorite because of the generous view it offered.

Resting her back on the trunk where she had been so many times, Lambda sighed deeply. drowning her mind in guilt and hiding in memories of the past, she would not get anywhere. It was a waste of time and effort, even though it somehow made her feel she could escape from the moment she was.

"Maybe this makes me feel better"Lambda had the newly acquired book and began to read it, the story was the most interesting, Lambda did not care at all if Noel was bothered by not arriving early, Noel could not order anything and Lambda needed time for her.

After reading the book, Lambda closed her eyes softly and went slowly dropping with her back on the trunk, until she was seated. she moved her body forward and went down, until lying on the floor, her head still touching the trunk.

She rest her hands together on her stomach, while relaxing her legs. she opened her eyes, and again concentrated on looking towards the sky, only for the pleasure of it.

She thought of so many things, sometimes Lambda missed Kokonoe and Tager, as there was peace it was no longer necessary for her to continue doing missions for Sector Seven but she could not help feeling melancholy.

There was a chance that Kokonoe knew what Lambda wanted, only Kokonoe could know but for the rest of the world, that was a complete mystery.

She got up from the floor, and resting both hands on the trunk, she support her chin on these, arching the back. before leaving that place, she wanted to have the same perspective of those days again. I thought I'd go with those memories in my head, and hopefully laugh at them later.

She lucky enough to admire those landscapes full of life and wondered if she could ever feel the same way.

"Oh, you're here, how did it go?"Noel asked as she changed the bandages to Nu.

"Same thing every day, now I'm going to prepare lunch"Lambda said leaving the food on the table, what Noel did not know was that Lambda was happy for the new book she got.

Now she could read it every night and make her days happier, Lambda did not know how she ended up in that church living with her sisters, first she was a Murakumo made for murder and now she was a simple nun.

"You never know what life has prepared for each of us"Lambda said and went on to prepare the food.

 **A / N this is a small Fic about Lambda's thoughts. I hope you liked it even though it's just a small appetizer while I'm writing my other two stories that I will publish very soon.**

 **In the next chapter of my other story I will surprise you all with something new for the world of Blazblue.**

 **I waited for all kinds of comments**


End file.
